Sig'Daio
The Sig'Daio, or SD (Imperial Intelligence and Security Office) is the intelligence, counter-intelligence, and Imperial Security organization for the Stilor Empire. Unlike the Imperial Military, the Sig'Daio is an executive office and under the authority of the Emperor/Empress. The Emperor/Empress appoints the Director of the Sig'Daio, who reports to him or her. The current Director of the Sig'Daio is Mora. History Organization The Sig'Daio is the security and intelligence agency for the Stilor Empire. Unlike the Imperial Military, the Sig'Daio takes an oath of allegiance to the Emperor/Empress and through him/her, the state (The Imperial Military is the opposite). The Sig'Daio reports directly to the Emperor/Empress, who appoints the Director. Within the Sig'Daio there are three main missions, each having its own department. The first department is taked with foreign intelligence, acquiring intelligence from other polities. The second department is tasked with counter-intelligence within the Empire, preventing outside spies from acquiring intelligence. Finally, the third department is tasked with security within the Empire and Imperial controlled territories. The Sig'Daio, as a whole, is found on every Imperial World as well as most major foreign worlds and stations. It should be noted that the Sig'Daio operates outside the laws of the Empire, as such its actions are not reviewable by judicial authorities and its investigations supersede those of even Ministry of Justice investigations. Director The Director of the Sig'Daio is given wide latitude to accomplish his/her mandate. The Director reports directly to the Empress similar to a minister, only with even more autonomy and power. The director of the Sig'Daio will frequently be seen, or not seen as the case may be, meeting with the Emperor/Empress providing detailed information on the daily developments of the Empire. The Director serves solely at the pleasure of the Emperor/Empress and can be removed and replaced at any time. Below are the last five Directors and the times they have served. Foreign Intelligence As part of it's foreign intelligence operations, the Sig'Daio maintains a vast network of sentience sources operating in most other polities. During peace time these agents are tasked with monitoring the target and reporting in. During wartime these agents may be tasked with additional missions, including sabotage, assassination, and direct action missions. Counter-Intelligence Counter-intelligence is a specialty of the Sig'Daio, efficiently and ruthlessly identifying and stopping any would be spies. Imperial Security Perhaps one of the Sig'Daio's most well known, and most feared, roles is internal security. The Sig'Daio has the authority to act outside of the judicial bounds of the Empire in order to locate and stop any would be traitors to the Empire. As part of this mandate, the Sig'Daio maintains a vast network of agents and informants in all areas of society, including the staffs of politicians and Pahtria Clans. In addition to its network of agents, the Sig'Daio constantly monitors listening devices and bugs in key areas in order to catch any would be traitors. In its investigative role, the Sig'Daio automatically has jurisdiction over any cases involving the Imperial Family or his/her clan. The special nature of the "Imperial Clan" demands special sensitivity and unlimited resources to resolve the case quietly. Also, in its investigative role, any discovery of misconduct by Pahtria Clans is turned over to the Emperor/Empress in order to decide what to do with the information before it is given to the Chamber of Councilors for consideration. Finally, in the event of riot or civil disorder, the Sig'Daio can be called to deploy the Imperial Security Divisions. These divisions are specially trained, heavily armed shock troops, indoctrinated with fearce loyalty to the Emperor/Empress. This force is, arguably, the third largest armed ground force within the Empire outside of the Imperial Army and Imperial Marines, outsizing even the ground branch of the Barana Self Defense Force. This paramilitary force is given full authority to take whatever means it deems necessary to end the discord. Headquarters and Bases Perhaps no place is more famous, or infamous, than Caryanka (translation: Castle or the Castle), the non-discript name for the headquarters of the Sig'Daio. Since the inception of the Sig'Daio, Caryanka has been its home. The building itself is located near the Imperial Palace and Imperial Parliament and built in a Neo-Classical design, as was common at the time the building was built. The twelve stories above ground hide the nearly fifty below ground. It is in these underground floors that house both the sensitive command and control of the Sig'Daio, as well as the dreaded prison cells the Sig'Daio operates. It is said that those who are imprisoned in the building never come out. Category:Stilor